The Road From War
by kikifan21
Summary: Kusagakure attacked Konohagakure not long after their encounter with Obito. Konohagakure lost...Things only get worse as reality sets in with our favorite Hyuga Prodigy. How will the remaining villagers cope with their freedom being taken away? And Neji, everything he lived for is now gone...how will he survive? Horrible at summaries but plz read and tell me what u think. XD


**okay so this sorta came into my head after reading a memoire of a genocide experience in my english class so i figure that i might try something like it with naruto XD i'm not sure if i'll continue it i'll leave it up to you guys**

**ok so if you are unfamiliar with my stories you need know some of the characters: Takashi- Tenten's older brother, Natsuki-Takashi's wife, Mika-a little girl Tenten and Neji saved on a past mission, Shun- a young boy Tenten and Neji also saved on that mission he is Mika's brother, and Rikuto- Natsuki and Takashi's son  
**

**and here's the prologue!  
**

* * *

They had lost. Konohagakure had engaged in a war with Kusagakure (Hidden Grass Village) and they lost. Kusagakure had been taken over by a tyrant even before the Kyuubi had been sealed within Naruto, and they had laid low. Now, twenty years since he came into power, with some of our favorite ninja around the ages of eighteen through twenty, Kusagakure decided to attack one of the most powerful ninja countries of the time.

And won.

Many had been killed, but it was when Tsunade and several of the elders had been assassinated, did the war "end." Curse marks from the enemy had been placed on every Konoha citizen. Ninja or not. Now, no one would be able to achieve their full potential with their chakra levels.

Despite all the change. Being forced to work as a slave in the fields. Being unable to fight back no matter how much he wished. Having his own uncle killed before his eyes and barely being able to save his cousins' lives, Neji knew one thing. He had to find her.

He had been separated from his team since the attack and with many of the village's finest Shinobi killed, he never had the chance to connect with them again. It was believed that Gai had been killed or managed to escape, though the former was more likely. Rumors had it, Lee had been given the curse mark and lost his ability to perform Taijutsu. But Tenten? No one had heard a thing from neither her nor her family.

It was the middle of the night, and despite the new laws of the Shinobi now controlling his country, Neji ran through the village. Their leader had been killed two weeks before and yet so much happened, he just hoped his friend was okay.

The shambles left of her family's home came into view, his hope and anxiety grew as he saw two figures. One of a man on his hands and knees, his head down. The other of a woman. He hoped and prayed that it was her. His hopes were shattered when he noticed the baby in her arms, her long hair, and her taller stature.

The blue haired woman was the one to acknowledge the boy's presence, but before she could say anything to him her child began to cry. She attempted to comfort him only to find she wanted to do just as her son was. Neji made his way over to the man who was hunched over.

"You're too late, Neji…" His voice was pained as drew in a breath and punch the ground hard enough to break his hand. "We're all too late…"

"Takashi…" Neji breathed out, hearing the pattering of running footsteps coming from the house.

"Natsuki-Nee!" A little green haired girl raced out, clutching the blue haired woman's arm. "Where's Tenten-Nee! She's not in the house!"

Natsuki managed to bite her lip as she saw the little girl's brother come out of the house. "Her too?" the boy could only question.

Early morning light began to poke out in the horizon. "Go back inside and try to get some sleep," Natsuki ordered, it was so forced, her child just kept crying in her arms.

"Natsuki-Nee-" Mika began only to be interrupted by her brother Shun.

"Mika, let's go."

Silently she obeyed.

"Takashi…" Neji repeated.

The children were safely inside and not a single sound was uttered for a moment. Not even the nocturnal creatures still awake made a noise. "They took her…" Takashi managed to spit out, getting choked up. "Those Kusa Shinobi took her!"

"Natsuki?" Neji turned to the woman behind him as his friend's brother broke down.

"Kusa Shinobi came here tonight searching houses," she began, finally able to calm her son down. "They had to choose to either take Tenten or me. They noticed Rikuto in my arms and the ring on my finger and left me so I could take care of _their _future soldier…" She swallowed hard. "Tenten being young, strong, and most importantly unwed…she was just what they _needed_…"

Neji couldn't breathe, let alone say anything. Natsuki saw his reaction and nearly choked up herself.

"They took her away, Neji," she finished breathlessly. "They pried her out of Takashi's arms and took her. She's probably on her way to Kusagakure now."

A pain filled his chest. He had heard such rumors going around but never considered them to be true, though he never denied them. He just hoped Tenten wouldn't become their next victim.

But she did.

"I'm sorry, Neji…" Natsuki broke there, tears that had never seen the light of day poured down her cheeks, as she clutched her son protectively. "I'm sorry."

It was at that moment, Neji realized nothing could ever be the same. His sensei was most likely dead. He watched his uncle's death. His cousins he managed to help escape, however he had no clue as to where they were now. There was no word of Lee. Their leaders had been assassinated. Kusa was taking their own and had now gone after his best friend. Neji knew the woman he loved…

Was gone forever…

* * *

**and yeah that's the prologue not much in it and idk if i should continue if i do updates may be slow as i have other fics to work on and school as well so plz review and tell me what you think and also if i continue this whether or not i should make it rated T or M, if a lot of people say to make it M there will be a lot of graphic and gory scenes some that may be hard to read just to add to the story anyway plz give me some feedback on this one!**

**jaa nee! XD  
**


End file.
